barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tee for Two
'''Tee for Two '''is the 35th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "Ready Set Play!" Plot Barney needs a little help to play golf here with Tom and Jerry When Stella comes to visit. would've been here now they are here for me and the world of fairytales This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller" Stella is Goes to Taiwan The story it's called "Animal Friends A Friend In Need". Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Danny * Keesha * Kim * Curtis * Hannah * Ashley * Alissa * Kristen * Maria * Stephen * Jeff * Robert * Jesse * Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen * Claire * Mariana *Katie *Patrick *Even *Jake *Keeley * Sean Abel * Tosha * Kami * Shawn * Whitney * Tina * Matt * Kelly * Micheal * Beth * Mario * David * Derek * Gianna * Luci * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Stella the Storyteller Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's A Beautiful Day # Making Choices # Why? # Growing Big and Tall # Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? # Rig a Jig, Jig # Pop Goes the Weasel # The Clapping Song # Have a Snack! # The Exercise Song # Games # Clean Up # Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball # When You Have a Ball # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team # # What a Baseball Day! # # You Might Like Something New # It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! # The Dino Dance # We Make Choices # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. * Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a little long hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a pony tail. * Alissa wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a little long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a hairstyle. * Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Jesse wears the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. * Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen wear the same clothes from The Case of the Volcano Mystery. And some two long hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. * Mariana wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. * Katie wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a pony tail. * Patrick wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Even wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Jake wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Keeley wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Barney In Winksterland. And a short hair. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a hairstyle. * Kami wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a little long hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. * Whitney wears the same clothes from It's Your Birthday, Barney!. And a long hair. * Tina wears the same clothes from Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And a pony tail. * Matt wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Micheal wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. * Beth wears the same clothes from Numbers! Numbers!. And a little long hair. * Mario wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * David wears the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. * Derek wears the same clothes from Playing it Safe!. And a short hair. * Gianna wears the same clothes from My Family and Me. And a long hair. * Luci wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two hairstyles. * During "Why?", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "The Good Egg: Kenya". * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Squares, Squares Everywhere!". * During I Love You, first Chip, Keesha, Tosha, Matt, Shawn, Matt, Kelly, Micheal, Jeese, Gianna, Derek, Kami, Tina, Mario, David, Kristen, Joey, Claire, Curtis, Ashley, Alissa, Beth, Maria, Sean Abel and Kim are on Barney's left, then Robert, Hannah, Luci, Danny and Jeff are on Barney's right. * Luci was the last child to turns off the lights. * At the end of the Barney doll with the Barney doll with a Golf Ball and a Scottish hat on his Head and he holds the trophy. * The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks!". * The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Once Upon A Time". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "First Day of School". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation